The Forgotten Twin
by kitannawinter
Summary: Everyone knows none of the alliance's coordinators remembers anything. But what if one did? Two twin girls. One wanting to remember, one wanting to forget. Song fic.


Disclaimer; I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.

Summary; Everyone knows none of the alliance's coordinators remembers anything. But what if one did? Two twin girls. One wanting to remember, one wanting to forget.

Song : Taking Over Me

Artist: Evanescence

--

Chapter 1 : The Beginning

**You don't remember me but I remember you**

Because of the tampering the alliance did to the heads of their soldiers, they only remembered what they wanted them to. None were immune to it. None. Except Freya. She alone remembered everything. Including her twin sister, Stella.

**I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you**

Even though separated, Freya always thought about her sister. She was always worrying if she was alright. That she wouldn't be killed by the others in one of their creator's 'tests'. Even though it distracted her, she never failed. She was one of the best. What scared her most of all, was being separated from Stella.

**But who can decide what they dream?**

Freya couldn't sleep. She should have known Stella would be just as good, if not better than her. Her twin sister, her reason for living, was being transferred to some hotshot general. She didn't like him. She didn't trust him either. After all, how can you trust a man who keeps half his head covered? But she didn't care about that. Her sister was being taken away.

**And dream I do...**

She would get her back

**I believe in you**

Stella could take care of herself, physically anyway. Her deep fear of death gave her a handy cap, but Stella was strong enough to get around that. Stella had Sting and Auel with her. They would protect her, until Freya found her again.

**I'll give up everything just to find you**

And she would. She would find her sister and take care of her. No matter what it took. No matter how many people she had to kill. She would find her and bring her home. Not to the factory, but to her. After all, home is where the heart is.

**I have to be with you to live to breathe**

Her heart was still. It would be until she had her sister back. Her Stella. The alliance thought Stella belonged to them, but no, oh no, Stella belong to Freya. They were sisters, twins, one soul in two bodies. No-one else would ever be as close. She would never allow it.

**You're taking over me**

One thought. One goal. One purpose. This wasn't like her, but for Stella she would change. She wouldn't die. Not until they were together again. Freya felt a small fear of death creep over her. Stella's fear.

**Have you forgotten all I know**

Every secret or misgiving Freya knew. All her insecurities. All her doubts. Even though stellar would forget her later, she would still confide in her.

**And all we had?**

They were the only ones to share a face with another. It was only natural to share everything else.

**You saw me mourning my love for you**

It scared Freya, to have such feelings. It tore her up to know Stella and love her but not be remembered by her. Despite that she still wept. Wishing it were not so. That she -like all the others- were alone.

**And touched my hand**

Stella never understood, but still she held her through the long nights providing what comfort she could. Being strong when Freya couldn't.

**I knew you loved me then**

Stella gave so much and asked for so little. Gave promises of forever, while she could remember. Encircled in her arms Freya was always warm.

**I believe in you**

Stella was at war, and in love. That thought burned Freya up inside. Regardless of that though, she knew if she revealed herself that Stella would choose her.

**I'll give up everything just to find you**

That's what she had done. Freya had had countless lovers but she would never keep one. They would want her love, which she couldn't -wouldn't- give.

**I have to be with you to live to breathe**

All of Freya's love belonged to her twin sister. She was the list. There was no-one else. She would make sure it was the same for Stella.

**You're taking over me**

STELLA WAS DEAD! DEAD! How could this happen? All of her plans, dreams wasted! What would she do without her? What was the reason to live now?

**I look in the mirror and see your face**

Freya cut her hair. Her long, beautiful hair that stellar had loved. Without it her hair was the same as Stella's.

**If I look deep enough**

Now they were identical in every way.

**So many things inside that are just like you are taking over**

Nothing scared Freya now. Except death. She must keep her sister alive. If only through her.

(Queue ending music)

"You there!"

Freya looked over to see a guard approaching.

"Who are you?"

"My name?" a strange feeling overcame her, "My name...my name... my name is Stella."

--

Whew! Done! Or... er re-done anyway. Well what do you think? All reviews are welcome. Flames are too. How else do I light the barbecue?. I'm considering doing a sequel. Or a follow up. Let me know what think.


End file.
